life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Sean's Sketchbook
: For Max Caulfield's journal from the original game, see Max's Journal. : For Chloe Price's journal from the prequel game, see Chloe's Journal. '' '''Sean's Sketchbook' records Sean Diaz's experiences throughout the events of Life is Strange 2. Sean draws sketches and makes comments based on recent events and his surroundings, some of which change depending on choices. At certain points in the game, Sean can optionally sit and draw sketches of his surroundings, which he adds to his sketchbook upon completion. Sean's sketchbook is primarily filled with sketches instead of text, as opposed to the journal/letters in Life is Strange and Before the Storm. The sketches in Sean's journal are drawn by artist Alyzian.Alyzian's Twitter Prologue Entry #1 Hi Son, I hope you'll work wonders with this new sketchbook. I'm sure you will. That is, if you're not too lazy to get to it. I remember your very first drawing of was of me. NOW can you BEAT my skillful portrait of you? OK, RIGHT... I'll leave the art to you and go back to my engines. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! 16 for 2016! Love you, Your Papi Entry #2 September 5, 2016 Labor FUCKING day!!! Chef Diaz breaks out final grill of the summer! Le fashion Baseball is for losers HI DAD I CAN SEE YOU This one was a real PAIN in the ass today DUH Entry #3 Coyote & Iguana of approval I'AM NOT A PITA SPACEY STACEY Entry #4 SEPT 7th 2016 Back to Hell High Slow Susan late AF Thank G*d for Lyla and her silly jokes JENN Entry #5 SEPT 17th 2016 OLLIE OLLIE OXEN FREE MOTHERFUCKERS!!! Buy new wheels Entry #6 SEPT 25th 2016 Sunday Game-y Sunday Entry #7 Twisted Sun Productions presents MISTY MICE & Ghoul Days Oct. 1st 8.00 @ The Late Bar 203 1st & Pike St Seattle, WA WICKET NITE!!! Entry #8 That guy was such a dog amirite?? - Sharon that's fucking racist. 555-139-3789 JENN Lyla's best face Math teacher the Eggman Entry #9 OCT 20th 2016 American Horror Debate 2016 So glad I was BAKED! WEEHOOWEE THIS IS FINE Entry #10 OCT 25th 2016 L: WTFs wrong w Mrs. W today? She sooo hostile! S: Dunno. Maybe new husbabe left her. L: wouldn't b the first time... S: U ok? U look tired L: Had insomnia again S: Shit. What does ur therapist say? L: Nothing. He writes sleeping pill prescriptions. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ L: Thanks Dr. Obvious. S: He' a crook L: Ya I know I gotta find a new one L: Lemme see ur sketchbook! L: OMG you sketched Jenn? U STALKER! L: How come I never get my portrait done?! S: Check this out. Thaaaaaat'll beeeeeee 200$ ERMAHGERD Entry #11 OCT 28th 2016 HALLOWEED PART @ ERIC'S - BRING SHIT w/LYLA - TXT JENN - BE COOL Episode One - "Roads" Entry #12 (Optional drawing #1: Sean's Room.) Entry #13 TOTAL NIGHTMARE. Can't figure out wth happened. All blurry- Brett and I got into a fight and then the cop came out of nowhere and then dad was here and he tried to ta FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK Entry #14 L̶o̶s̶t̶ FUCKED Only $amount of money: $0.30/$10.30/$20.30/$30.30/$40.30 left NEED: -> food -> clothes -> hideout WHERE??? Need to keep on drawing so I don't go crazy- Entry #15 (Optional drawing #2 - Mount Rainier National Park.) Entry #16 OCT 30th 2016 Camp Chill Fire Daniel cool for now. + He has no clue about dad Gotta keep it that way. Entry #17 Miss you Dad Entry #18 Oct 31st 2016 Fucking road Go back??? NO WE GOTTA KEEP MOVING NOTHINGNESS ENDLESS NOTHINGNESS (and trees) Entry #19 OCT 31st 2016 Hellow real world. If Sean Pays= If Sean Pays Almost broke but needed those supplies. |-|If Sean Steals= If Sean Steals Tried my best to save some $ ...Not too proud but had no choice. |-|If Sean Steals, Daniel Begs= If Sean Steals, Daniel Begs Are we THIEVES now? And BEGGARS?? Now to check out how lost we are. WEIRDO but cool- If Doris got along with Sean= If Doris got along with Sean She was kinda OK... almost nice. |-|If Doris was suspicious of Sean= If Doris was suspicious of Sean Nosy bitch. Put that Fire the fuck out Entry #20 HOLY SHIT Crazy racist played sheriff and trapped me in this shithole!!! Daniel saved my ass. Kid is brave af. WTF happened after??? Earthquake?? Bumped into weirdo while running away and he saved us. He's awesome. Entry #21 Feeling safe for the first time since Seattle thanks to BRODY. Also: we picked an odd mushroom on our way out. Probably a bad idea but... Whatever makes Daniel smile again. I still have to tell him... at least now I know where we're off to. Entry #22 (Optional drawing #3: Three Seals Motel.) Entry #23 Brody got us a room. He is a BOSS He even left us some cash... Sure hope we meet again one day... Chilling a bit. Been ages REAL BEDS Almost too comfy to be true. If Sean called Lyla= If Sean called Lyla "I miss you so much... Maybe you could come back..." 335-165-2765 Had to call Lyla one last time... I missed her laughing. Hope she won't get in trouble |-|If Sean didn't call Lyla= If Sean didn't call Lyla SORRY... 335-165-2765 Didn't call Lyla, too dangerous... Might get her in trouble. Now phone went out for a midnight swim. Safer that way. Off the radar. Entry #24 WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK??? Whats happening to Daniel... What is he? When did that start??? Same thing in Seattle?! FUCK What will I do??? Entry #25 NOV 1st 2016 On the road again... Gotta find ourselves a hideout. Then... Puerto Lobos. Episode Two - "Rules" Entry #26 NOV 1st 2016 Need $$$ and supplies before we head to Puerto Lobos. Will hide somewhere till we find out WTF is up with Daniel. NO fucking idea how we'll handle this. Tired. Try to sleep now. Warm here. VERYBUS - Taking you where you want to be. Where? We're getting off next station, wherever it is. Entry #27 NOV 2nd 2016 Charity thift store in some town SW of Albany (?). Found layers for Daniel and me. Harry was cool. Slept in someone's backyard shed. 1/5. Would not recommend. "It itches" The sock walk! Entry #28 NOV 3rd 2016 Sleeping in a shelter. Fake names. They didn't seem to give a fuck. No one seems to give a fuck here. They even let Mushroom in. INVISIBLE Entry #29 NOV 4th 2016 Leaving town. Crackhead at the shelter almost snatched our stuff last night. Daniel freaked out and lights flickered... CAN'T risk another "incident"... Heading out for the forest again. TOO dangerous to have him around people for now. (I'm so tired.) NOV 4th 2016 Hitchhiked along Hwy 20. Geologist on the way to Mt Jefferson picked us up. Not big on talking. Told her we were on a survivalist trip... lmao. Most accurate lie I've ever told. Entry #30 NOV 7th 2016 OMG We found a house. A REAL fucking house. Looks like an abandoned cabin. No one has been here for YEARS. Was just here waiting for us. Hansel & Gretel style. MICE PLACE Entry #31 NOV 8th 2016 Settled in. Had to leave Daniel to look for food. He hates me. I hate myself for leaving him alone. Hope I don't get lost... ~ 1 mile away Previous town Right, 1h+ Ø = traps Entry #32 NOV 8th 2016 Nearest town is 15 miles away across the forest. No way I can commute there everyday. Managed to steal canned food from a couple stores. Found the rest in garbage. Getting good at this... But not proud. Rock Bait Twigs, loose Minute noodles x6 Tomato soup x4 Crackers x3 Ravioli x5 Applesauce x3 Bananas x3 Potatoes x4 Think we can last +/- 2 weeks on these. Will need to stock up again after. Entry #33 NOV 9th 2016 Found my way back! Daniel OK. But he broke some stuff around the house trying to use his power... Will try to help him control it. Practice starts tomorrow. Entry #34 FOCUS IT Weight? Size? NOV 15th 2016 Entry #34a (ripped out) Found in Daniel's Lair Entry #35 NOV 16th 2016 SHIP, CAPTAIN, CREW No Crew without a Captain, and no Captain without a Ship Ship = 6 Captain = 5 Crew = 4 When the Ship, the Captain and the Crew are complete, only then, you can use the last dice to score some Loot. Player with the highest Loot over 20 wins the game. AHOY! DAN & SHROOM adventures Entry #35a (ripped out) tbc Entry #36 NOV 17th 2016 He did it! Sean / Daniel 7/11 16/18 27/29 Lost again -_- Entry #37 NOV 23rd 2016 Back to town today. Walked slower with the snow... Scavenged in trash. Found tons of good stuff. How can people waste SO MUCH food??? Trashpanda persona NOV 24th 2016 Entry #38 NOV 25th 2016 Daniel sick??? Tired and coughing. Will go easy on the outside training until he feels better. NOV 26th 2016 Might need to go back in town soon for some medicine... BC = 30 mile walk in the snow... ??? Entry #39 NOV 28th 2016 Daniel Trusts Sean= Daniel Trusts Sean Sean / Daniel 8/12 17/25 29/ Ok ok u were lucky. This time... Pouty boy |-|Daniel Doesn't Trust Sean= Daniel Doesn't Trust Sean Sean / Daniel 10/13 17/19 /33 Well u tried Sean! I'm just better! =D How can this kid win EVERY time at a DICE GAME? -_- Cheating? Entry #40 DEC 1st 2016 HUGE progress today: stopped a snowball in motion! + heavy rock. Daniel getting worse. No fever yet but no food left. Leaving tomorrow for Beaver Creek... Entry #41 Optional sketch outside of the cabin. Entry #42 DEC 2 2016 FUCK. Scare Off Cougar= Scare Off Cougar Sorry Pup... |-|Daniel Kills Cougar= Daniel Kills Cougar Daniel went nuts. Scary. Need to teach him control. QUICK. Entry #43 DEC 3 2016 BURNING COLD Had to carry Daniel for over 2 miles. No one stopping to help us. What's wrong with these guys??? Entry #44 DEC 5th 2016 Dan getting better. He's eating like a horse. Guess that's good. Been hanging out with C&S a lot. Pretty awkward after all these years. They're walking on eggshells not to talk about Seattle... or Karen. There's a huge elephant following us everywhere. "Rude..." Entry #45 DEC 6 2016 Claire Reynolds 12.06.16 Stephen Reynolds 12.06.16 Entry #46 DEC 7th 2016 REYNOLD'S RULES - "Discretion" = don't leave the house - "Disconnection" = no phone/no internet - DAILY CHORES -_-" - Homework for Daniel lmao. Good luck with that Claire. Bored af. Grateful for being here, but NEEEEED TO GET OUT. Gotta think of what's next. "ain't no chill for the wicked" Entry #47 DEC 9th 2016 Entry #48 Optional sketch in the living room. In order to fully complete this drawing, Sean must either draw when both Claire and Daniel are in the living area, or initiate the drawing twice to add Daniel later. Entry #49 DEC 10th 2016 WHAT THE HELL DANIEL. THE FIRST FUCKING RULE!!! (What was this kid running away from? And did his father see something?) Entry #50 Optional sketch at the Christmas Market. Chris will ask you to add something funny, so you can decide to add either zombies or a UFO to your drawing. Entry #51 DEC 11th 2016 Daniel really fucked up this time. Tell Daniel to Stop Lying= Tell Daniel to Stop Lying He has to set things straight with that kid. |-|Tell Daniel to Keep the Secret= Tell Daniel to Keep the Secret He gotta learn to keep his mouth shut. The Silver Runner= The Silver Runner THE SPIRIT SQUAD ft. The Silver Runner |-|El Diazblo Loco= El Diazblo Loco THE SPIRIT SQUAD ft. El Diazblo Loco |-|Professor Diaz= Professor Diaz THE SPIRIT SQUAD ft. Professor Diaz |-|Sean didn't give a name= Sean didn't give a name tbc Entry #52 DEC 11th 2016 Not really in the mood for Xmas, but I'll play along for Daniel. He really misses having fun like any normal kid. Hello Xmas Determinant Drawings Episode One * In Entry #14, the amount of money Sean writes down depends on how much he received from Esteban and whether he stole or put money back into the kitchen jar. * In Entry #19, the text will vary depending on how Sean got supplies (paying > stealing > begging). Additionally, what Sean writes alongside his drawing of Doris Stamper depends on whether or not he provided a decent excuse for being at the gas station. * In Entry #21, either a drawing of a tombstone or the text "Night Bay" next to a lighthouse will appear depending on Arcadia Bay's fate, which was either chosen by the player or randomized at the start of the game. * In Entry #22, Sean's drawing concerning Lyla Park will change depending on whether he decided to call her. Episode Two Bookmarks Sean keeps a list of bookmarked pages that can be accessed from the left-hand sliding menu. This list consists of pages that depict or concern key characters he has met along his journey, as well as his optional drawings. People * Dad (Entry #1) * Jenn (Entry #4) * Lyla (Entry #10) * Brody (Entry #21) Drawings * My room (Entry #12) * River spot (Entry #15) * Motel break (Entry #22) Gallery Misymiceticket.png|A ticket stub Sean keeps from a concert he and Lyla go to for her birthday. jenn number.png|A phone number note. References pt-br: Diário do Sean Category:Season 2 Category:Gameplay Category:Gameplay (Season 2) Category:Sean's Belongings Category:Objects Category:Objects (Season 2) Category:Journals